logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Other Go North East Brands
'CURRENT ROUTE BRANDING' AD122 (Summer Service) 2014-present Angel (Route 21) 2006-2007 2007-2010 2010-2012 2012-Present Castles Express (X21) PRONTO 2011-2016 2016-Present CityLink (Service 57) FAB 57 - 2007-2015 CityLink 57 - 2015-present CityLink (Service 58) 2008-2012 2012-2013 2013-present Coast & Country (Routes 8/8a & 78/78a) LIME - 2007-2015 COAST & COUNTRY - 2015-present Coaster (Route 1/1a) 2013-present Cobalt Clipper (Routes 309 & 310) Cobalt Connect (2013-2016) Commuter Club X90 - 2011-2012 The services were absorbed into the 'Cobalt Clipper' service. COBALT CLIPPER 2007-2013 2013-present Connections 4 METROLINK 2006-2010 2010-2013 CONNECTIONS 4 2013-present Crusader (Route 27) 2013-2015 2015-present Drifter (Route 60) 2007-2009 2009-2013 2011-2013 The branding originally applied to routes 60 & 61. In 2013, this branding only applied to route 60. 2013-present Durham Diamond (Route 16/16a) STANLEY SHUTTLE 2006-2008 THE DIAMOND 2008-2009 2009-2010 2010-2012 2012-2015 2015-present The branding started out as the 'Stanley Shuttle' on routes 43, 43a & 44 which ran between Newcastle & Stanley via the Metrocentre. It was rebranded as 'The Diamond' when the three routes were standardised into two and then extended to Durham. It was replaced in late 2015 by a shortened route 16/16a operating between Stanley & Durham only. The northern section of the route was replaced by routes 6 which was branded as 'Northern' & V7 with the 'Venture' branding (see below). FAB 56 2006-Present Fast Cats (X35 & X36) 2012-2017 The branding was replaced when the X36 was withdrawn and the X35 was renumbered X5 and re-branded as Wear Xpress. Green Arrow (Route 97) THE HIGHWAYMAN (2006-2012) (2012-2015) The HIghwayman branding applied to routes 95, 96, 97 & 98. GREEN ARROW (2015-present) IndiGo (East Durham) East Durham (2009-2015) Indigo (2015-2016) The East Durham branded services were renamed to 'indiGo' largely due to the purple colour scheme of the buses. (2016-present) The 'East Durham' tag was added when the former 'North Tyne Links' branding was rebranded using the same name as the East Durham branding. IndiGo (North Tyne) Wallsend Links (2009-2011) North Tyne Links (2011-2016) The name was changed when two routes were merged which expanded the area served. IndiGo North Tyne (2016-present) Lambton Worm 2009-present This branding first appeared on route 71 which ran from Chester-le-Street to Sunderland via Houghton-le-Spring. The branding was later dropped for a while before it was re-introduced in 2013 for the local 34/34a Chester-le-Street town service. LOOP (Routes 93 & 94) GATESHEAD CIRCLE LINE 1991-1994 2008-2012 2012-2016 2016-present Night Bus 2007-2015 2015-present This branding is used for all late night/early morning journeys. These services usually have the 'N' prefix to the service number although no buses carry this branding. Prince Bishops (Route 20/20a) 2006-2012 2012-2016 2016-Present Quaylink (Routes Q1/Q2 & Q3) 2005-2015 2015-present The purple Quaylink branding is used on route Q1 & Q2. The green Quaylink branding is used on Route Q3. Red Arrows (Route X1) 2007-present Red Kite (Routes 45, 46 & 47) 2007-Present Saltwell Park (Routes 53 & 54) 2006-2009 2009-2013 2013-present See It, Do It, Sunderland (Routes 35 & 36) Laser 2008-2011 2011-2014 Laser was the branding used on route 35 until it was rebranded in 2015 as 'See It, Do It, Sunderland'. See It, Do It, Sunderland 2015-present The gold coloured buses are used on route 35 which are operated by the Sunderland depot. The blue coloured buses are used on route 36 which are operated by the Chester-le-Street depot. South Tyne ????-2012 2010-present Sunderland Connect (Routes 700 & 701) 2011-present TYNE VALLEY TEN (10, 10A & 10B) Ten 2008-2017 Tyne Valley 10 2017-Present Toonlink (Routes 6/6a, X30/X31, X70 & X71) 2010-2015 2015-present X9 & X10 Tyne Tees Xpress 2005-2010 2010-2012 2012-2017 X9 & X10 2017-present In September 2017, new buses were introduced to this service along with a new branding. These changes also coincided with the X10 receiving the additional stopping point at Dalton Park. Tynedale Links 2010-2016 This branding was introduced after a deal with Arriva which saw a depot swap - Go North East acquired Arriva's Hexham depot whilst Arriva acquired Go North East's Ashington depot. 2016=Present Tynedale Xpress (X84 & X85) 2013-present Venture 2010-2013 2013-Present The Waggonway (28 & 28a) 2012-present Wear Tees Xpress (X5, X6 & X7) 2012-present Introduced in 2012 originally to the X7 route which then ran from Sunderland to Middlesbrough via Seaham & Peterlee. Changes in 2016 saw the X7 shortened to only operating between Sunderland & Peterlee whilst a new X6 route was introduced between Sunderland & Hartlepool (also via Seaham & Peterlee). The Fast Cats X35 was also renumbered to X5 and rebranded. Whey Aye Five-O (Routes 5 & 50/50a) 2011-present X66 SuperShuttle 1989-1996 1997-2002 2002-2005 CentreLink 2005-2011 2011-2013 2013-2015 2015-present BLACK CATS 2006-2011 This branding was originally carried on routes 26, 36a & 36c before being replaced by the 'Showstopper' branding. The branding breifly returned in 2015 on route 33/33a. 2017-present This branding was revived in 2017 with most buses at the Sunderland depot being given this branding. It is not specific to any particular service although they are generally seen on routes 2/2a, 33/33a, 39/39a, 61 & 38/238. The 49 2016-present The former 'Blaydon Racer' branded service was changed to 'The 49' around the same time as the company's new corporate look was unvieled. INDIGO Washington (81, 82, 83, 84, 85 & 86) WASHINGTON STREET SHUTTLE 2010-2014 This branding was used for a number of years for the Washington Minibus network which was phased out after being renumbered. For a while, the network was operated with unbranded full-sized single-deck & double-deck buses. 2016-present After the withdrawal of a council contract in Wiltshire, a number of minibuses were relocated to the North East, some of which were allocated to the Washington depot and reintroduced to the town. METROCENTRE MINI (M6 & M7) 2017-present After the withdrawal of a council contract in Wiltshire, a number of minibuses were relocated to the North East, some of which were allocated to the Stanley depot. Changes on the 'Venture' branded services saw the Metrocentre route being rebranded. Blaydon Racer (Route 12 & 12a) 2006-2012 2012-2017 (49, 49A & 49B) This branding was applied to many routes which operated via Blaydon. Since early 2016 however, it is only used on route 49. After they were rebranded as The 49, the Blaydon Racers is now used as the branding for route 12 & 12a. 2017-present (12 & 12a) 'FORMER ROUTE BRANDING' EXPRESSLINK 1987-1993 SUPERLINER 1993-1997 This branding was only used at the Stanley & Chester-le-Street depots on their express routes. Northern (Routes 6, X70 & X71) West Durham Swift (2007-2012) This branding applied to express routes X30, X31, X70 & X71. The X30 & X31 routes became part of the 'Toonlink' branding with West Durham Swift being rebranded to... Northern (2015-2017) This branding was withdrawn after these routes were rebranded as Toon Link. SimpliCity (Route 2/2a) Silver Arrows 2008-2014 This was the branding for routes 2a & 2c which ran from Sunderland to Washington along Chester Road. It was replaced by a merged SimpliCity. Simplicity 2011-2017 This branding was first used on city services 36 & 42. Route 36 became part of the new 'See It, Do It, Sunderland' branding in 2015 whilst route 42 was merged with routes 2a & 2c which replaced the 'Silver Arrows' branding. The branding was replaced by 'Black Cats' branded buses. CROSS TYNE ????-1996 This was once the brand name of the single route operated by Low Fell Coaches. 1996-20?? Low Fell Coaches was bought by Go-Ahead in 1996 and eventually merged into its Go Gateshead operation and operated as route 1. 2007-2009 This branding was brought in for route 9 & 9a which operated between Sunderland and either North Shields (9) or Wallsend (9a). DOXFORD CLIPPER 2006-2013 Originally used on route 39/39a which is now operated with 'Black Cats' branded buses. THE MAGIC ROUNDABOUT 2007-2012 Originally used on routes 33 & 42. Route 42 is now operated by route 2/2a. Routes 33/33a, 2/2a are all currently operated with 'Black Cats' branded buses. METROLINK (Routes M2 & M3) 2006-2010 Route M2 was withdrawn (partially replaced by route W3 which was extended to Heworth) whilst M3 was replaced by route 8 (Coast & Country). PINK PANTHERS 2008-2011 A number of services in various areas have had this branding over the years including a short-lived minibus service in Durham. PULSE 2011-2014 ROUTE 19 SHOWSTOPPER This service replaced the 'Black Cats' branding on route 26 until the service was replaced by route 35. SIR BOBBY ROBSON FOUNDATION This branding was used for the X25 route which runs from Newcastle (where he managed) to Langley Park (where he was born). A portion of the profits made on this route was donated to his charity. TEAM VALLEY CLIPPER 91 2006-2012 THE CENTURION 2007-2010 2010-2013 2013-2014 THE OK EXPRESSWAY 2012-2013 THE ORBIT 2008-2015 This branding used to appear on routes 51 & 52 before being absorbed into the Quaylink routes Q1 & Q2. X40 GREAT PARK & RIDE 2013-2015 This branding became part of the Quaylink route Q3. = The OK Way 2012-2016 Category:Go-Ahead Group Category:Special logos Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Go North East brands